


H to the Ostage

by Spencer_Stan



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Stan/pseuds/Spencer_Stan
Summary: Antfrost is taken hostage by Tommy and Techno. Tommy reflects.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966708
Kudos: 42





	H to the Ostage

Antfrost wasn't sure how long he'd been mining for. TommyInnit and Technoblade had lured him in. They were being a bit suspicious as they made small talk, even asking him to take off his armour, but Ant went along with it.

They took him to a mine, asking him to get cobblestone. Stacks and stacks of cobblestone. They threw him a pick and promised him pay. Antfrost was about to start mining when Tubbo appeared, yelling about him being a hostage. Tommy quickly apprehended him.

"Look up to the skies," he commanded.  
Tubbo obeyed and Tommy _shot him._

Tubbo died.

Ant wasn't sure anymore. He said as much and Techno simply walked up to him, brandishing his 'Axe of Peace' and threatened him. Ant started mining.

It had been aged since he started mining. As he wasn't allowed to stop, Antfrost almost had the full ten stacks. A few more minutes and he would be let go. But who knew what would happen to him once his captors no longer had a use for him. So while Tommy was distracted with who knows what, Ant escaped. He mined faster than ever before, placing cobble haphazardly behind him. Once he got to the surface he ran. He ran all the way to the community house. Then he smiled as he panted.  
He was safe.

––––––––––––––

Tommy wasn't sure anymore.  
He first suggested the idea of taking someone as hostage as a joke. He didn't think he would actually go through with it. Techno must've rubbed off on him.

He didn't think he would have to kill Tubbo.

His best friend.

He tried to give him a painless death. He knew Tubbo would be reincarnated. But he still murdered him in cold blood. What would Wilbur think? What would he think of any of this?

Techno yelled out that Antfrost was escaping. Tommy didn't bother chasing him. Instead he went up to the surface. He looked around, his eyes settling on a bee, flying around the forest.  
A tear ran down Tommy's cheek.

Never, never again.


End file.
